crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mutation Mode
Mutation Mode is a round based mode that throw soldiers into quarantined territories in an attempt to survive armies of playable mutants characters. The mode is available in every versions of the game under the following alias: *'Mutation Mode' (Most Versions). *'Zombie Mode' (Philippines, Vietnam, Indonesia). * Nano Mode (South Korea). *'Biochemical Mode' (China). *'Pandemic Mode' (Japan). Details Description= Both factions, now teaming up, must prepare for the incoming infection as they have only twenty seconds to find a decent spot to defend in their current quarantined zone. Once the countdown is done, two soldiers will turn into mutants and attempt to spread the infection onto every soldiers. It is possible to completely eradicate every mutants as they do not respawn once killed. |-| Mutants (1)= : Main article: Mutants '' Mutants have a lot of health points (starting at 2000), but they can only use melee range attacks (their own claws or the Mutation Spike). The two "host" mutants automatically starts at berserk level, all other infected mutants will start at normal level and have to work their way up to use their special skills. Mutants can also ''evolve, absorb or recover health if they want to survive as much as they can. When mutants are evolving, they gain few more health points and will eventually be able to use special skills depending of their current mutant. *'Evolution:' As mutants infect others they will evolve into other forms with more health. *'Absorption:' It is possible for mutants to absorb other mutant dead bodies to evolve. *'Recovery: '''When standing still for several seconds, mutant will then regenerate health. |-| Mutants (2)= |-| Mutants (3)= Items= |-| Supplies= If soldiers ever need additional ammunition or weapons, they will be able to collect supply crates that drop every 50 seconds (''2:10, 1:20 and 0:30). Additionally, there's a Christmas version of the supply crates, however it hasn't been brought back since a while. Whatever these boxes contains vary in every versions; these are the common items: *'Ammo Refills': Refills whatever primary weapons the soldiers is currently using. *'M60-Adv:' Variant of the M60 machine gun with a lot more ammunition to defend. *'RPK:' Machine gun with strong firepower, but lacks in the ammunition department. *'Gatling Gun:' An extremely heavy gun but quite deadly and effective in combat. *'Mutation Grenade:' Special grenade that deals tons of damages to the mutants. *'Mutation Jacket:' Help you survive longer. *'Others:' Versions vary with different Rifles, SMGs, secondaries and grenades. |-| Maps (1)= The mode offers a great variety of quarantined type maps with various spots available to hold off the forthcoming horde of mutants. These maps are all also available in both Hero Mode and Hero Mode X variants: |-| Maps (2)= The mode offers a great variety of quarantined type maps with various spots available to hold off the forthcoming horde of mutants. These maps are all also available in both Hero Mode and Hero Mode X variants: Variants *Hero Mode *Hero Mode X *Ghost Vs. Mutants *Mutation Knight Mode *Parasite Expansion *Mutant Escape Mode *Master Hero Mode X Origin :Main Article: Counter-Strike Online This mode is based of Counter Strike Online's Zombie: The Original (formerly known as Zombie Mod 1 in the past). However, CSO introduced new features in a new mode named Zombie: The Mutation (Zombie Mod 2), which included: Evolution, Absorbing, Supply Crates, Health Recovery and new type of playable Zombies characters. Crossfire China, Vietnam & Japan were added the same Zombie: The Original mode for their version, featured a sightly different Dread model and no Supply Box, Evolution, Absorption, Health Recovery and Mutants's skills, but it was replaced by recently Mutation Mode. CrossFire added exactly the same, by adding a new Mutant (and more later on) and the aforementioned features, but decided to add it to the original mode instead of making a total new one like CSO did. Surprisingly, they even used most of their Zombies ideas for the different Mutants available in Mutation Modes here. Their next installment for this mode also made its way onto CrossFire; CSO's Zombie: The Hero (Zombie Mod 3) brought Hero Mode to CrossFire. Although they did more variants, CrossFire started to make their own, starting with a mode based of previous ones but with new set of rules and characters, thus, Hero Mode X was born. VTC (publishers of the Vietnamese version) decided to use CSO's original mode names for every variations in their version, starting with Zombie Mod 2. However, it obviously left a gap at the beginning, as CrossFire did not make a separate variation only for the sole purpose of adding new features as they simply ported it to Mutation Mode. Almost player often camp in this mode. The others run away around the map with moving skills so that the mutants can't get them. We call it parkour. After Mutation Knight Mode, the next variant of Mutation Mode is Mutant Escape Mode. It is obviously inspired from CSO's ''Zombie Escape. ''Its playing style is similar to CSO's, but with increased damage for soldiers' weapons (which can reach up to 800%); furthermore, there are many warp portal that soldier must open in order to continue the run. Trivia *Originally when a soldier becomes Last Man Standing, he will emit a blue aurora and his HPs increase to 1000. This allows him to parkour freely without worrying about fall damage, but at the same time attract mutants' attention much more easily. *In CF Vietnam, there are lacks of Maiden, Smoke, Assassin and Enchantress's appearance sounds. The publisher don't notice about this, even though this mode has been played everyday; however, this can be fixed by using sound file from other CF versions to add/overwrite CF Vietnam's. **After the Nano Kitchen map updated, the Maiden and Enchantress's appearance sounds have been added into the game, however the Smoke and Assassin's one is still missing. Gallery mode_06.PNG|Artwork Mutation_Banner.jpg|Artwork Banner Mutation_Poster.png|Promotional Poster Mutation_Mode_Wallpaper_2.png|Teaming soldiers Mutation_Mode_Wallpaper_1.png|Last Man Standing 103557717676.jpg|Promotional Image XALK2.jpg|Promotion down_20140611150425.jpg|Soldiers in Vault Xmas-SupplyBox.jpg|Chirstmas Supply Box Category:CrossFire Category:Game Modes Category:Mutation Mode